Miraculous Dragons
by LilithDarkness
Summary: Hawkmoth is still at large and Ladybug and Chat Nior are doing their best to fight every akuma that comes their way. but a new power enter Paris and Hawkmoth isn't letting this sort of chance slip past. Ladybug and Chat Noir find themselves joined by a whole new group of heroes to try and even the odds.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette finished class like no other day. She quickly packed her things before leaving the classroom to head home. As she did so she made sure to nod and smile towards Adrien. She felt a small smirk fall nicely on her lips as he smiled back.

Things were different now, compared to how it all started. Yes she was still Ladybug and yes Chat Noir was still her partner. But now she knew Adrien was Chat Noir and he knew she was Ladybug.

This meant no more stuttering, no more clumsiness and best of all no more secrets or lies between them. They had fallen into a nice routine. Go to school hang out with their best friends whilst having silent conversations with their eyes, finish school, go home, do their homework or extra activities then meet up for patrol. Though patrol had now become a relax and chat session for the two of them. They talked about everything and anything for around two hours before heading home. Sometimes Marinette even took snacks for them.

Now though she was heading home. Ayla chatting away next to her, probably about Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was only when she felt something touch her arm did she look up and actually listen.

"Marinette are you even listening to me?"

She blinked whilst Ayla glared at her, though with no real emotion. A quick smile and brief rubbing of her neck Marinette supplied.

"Sorry Ayla I was thinking about our history homework. You know the one where we need to choose an exhibit from the museum?"

Alya rolled her eyes.

"Girl, that's what I've been talking about. I was thinking going with the Revolution. Nice and simple."

Marinette smiled.

"True so doesn't that mean everyone will be doing it? It might be nice to do something a little different."

"Well I have to go babysit tonight. If you have any solid ideas text me. We could work together."

"Sure Ayla."

Marinette smiled as she watched her friend walk away. As she continued her own way home she noticed a poster. A new exhibit was arriving at the museum. Apparently it was focused on Vikings. The poster showed many items ranging from weapons and armour to old books and tools, but what really caught Marinette's eye was the box of stones in the center of it.

Two large and nine small stones. Each stone was a different colour but looked as though they were made of glass, smoothed with age. According to the poster they were called the Dragon Stones. She felt drawn to them but shook her head.

Marinette quickly scanned the street before opening her purse and speaking.

"Hey Tikki. What do you think of this? Perfect for my history homework right?"

Tikki popped her head out of the purse as she scanned the poster. Her eye's stopped on the stones.

"Looks like an amazing idea Marinette. We should go to the museum as soon as possible."

Marinette smiled as Tikki disappeared back into the purse, silently making her mind up to go the next day as it was Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was at home. He had a brief few minutes to breath before jobs claimed his time and attention again. Quietly sitting at his computer scrolling through the Ladyblog.

Adrien smiled as he scrolled through. No longer was he trying to figure out who was behind the Ladybug mask, now he knew. Looking through the pictures he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before or what they had done together.

Stopping at a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir, stood on a rooftop looking over Paris after an akuma attack, he smiled. Things had definitely gotten better.

"Hey Adrien. Shouldn't you be researching for your homework?"

Plagg's voice suddenly spoke down his left ear, this caused Adrien to jump right and fall off his chair. Adrien lay on the floor for a moment simply staring at the ceiling. After a few moments Plagg filled his sight.

"You know Adrien if your not busy or apparently have time to stare at the ceiling maybe you you should do something more rewarding. Like feed me."

Adrien swiped at the floating kawmi, who easily moved out of reach.

"Well Plagg if you have nothing better to do then scare me then maybe you don't need any cheese. Clearly you have to much energy."

Plagg froze in the air for a second.

"How dare you. Cheese is my love my life. You can't take it from me. Also if you don't feed me enough you won't be able to become Chat Noir for as long until you won't be able to transform at all."

Adrien laughs at Plagg's response. He knows he should stop teasing but…

"Maybe you tell that to Tikki sometime. Cheese being your love and life. Sure she will be thrilled to hear it."

Plagg froze again before staring at Adrien intently. The boy was still lying on his back smirking at the kawmi.

"Well maybe I should tell Marinette how much time you spend on the Ladyblog even after you discovered each other's identities? Maybe how you have hundreds of pictures saved all focused solely on her?"

Adrien paled until he could almost be considered a ghost. Sitting up he looked Plagg directly in the eye.

That was the one section neither had brought up during their conversations. They were currently just friends. Adrien was ok with this, after all he had a whole new side of Marinette to get to know. Any information about how strong his feelings are for her could ruin everything.

"You wouldn't dare!"

This time it was Plagg's turn to smirk.

"Oh wouldn't I now? Just you wait until we next see Ladybug or Marinette."

Adrien's eyes widened.

"Promos me you won't!"

"Or what?"

This time Adrien smirked.

"Or only the cheepest cheese I can find and only enough to be able to transform."

Once again Plagg froze, the look of horror on his face.

"You wouldn't."

Adrien simply shrugged.

"Of course I would. After all the only reason I put up with your gluttony is to become Chat Noir."

Plagg stared at Adrien for a full five minutes before sighing.

"Fine I promise to keep your obsession with Ladybug aka Marinette a secret. Can I please have some cheese now?"

Adrien chuckled as he stood and walked over to one of the draws in his desk. Pulling it open he quickly threw a piece of cheese into the air.

"There you go."

Before the cheese even started to fall it had vanished. In its place floated a very content black cat.

"Mmm that's the stuff."

Adrien laughed.

"Now if you don't mind i have a little research to do."

Plagg opened in eye to look at Adrien.

"You should have been doing that before. But you better hurry if you're not done soon you'll miss patrol."

Adrien spun on the spot to look at the clock. 8:30. Patrol started in half an hour. Rushing to his seat he sat down, quickly minimising the Ladyblog and opening the museum website.

The home page was advertising the newest exhibit. Vikings. Adrien scrolled through a few of the items before stopping. In the center of the screen was a box filled with eleven stones to large ones circled by the other nine smaller ones. Underneath was the name and a brief description of the item.

" _The Dragon Stones._

 _Linked to the legend of the Dragon Riders, each stone is meant to contain the soul of a dragon. It is said that after a large war all the dragon riders vanished and in their place sat these stones. Over the years people have claimed to feel the life of the dragons within the stones. Some say they are sleeping whilst others claim they are waiting to be released. The mystery of the stones baffles geologists, scientists and historians."_

Adrien looked over his shoulder to find Plagg floating there.

"Looks like I found my history project."

Plagg nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug looked over Paris from the Eiffel tower, waiting patiently for her partner to arrive. Looking out of the city you would think there was nothing wrong but she knew there would be trouble soon.

Ladybug continued to look out over Paris even after she felt his eyes on her. The wind blew her bangs gently but carried the feeling of a storm.

Chat Noir soon landed lightly next to her.

"M'lady. What a pleasant evening it is today. The city lights make you glow with beauty."

She could feel the blush creep across her cheeks but kept a straight face. Chat had never stopped his flirting but that was ok. She knew she would miss it if he ever stopped.

"Evening to you too Chat."

Ladybug could feel Chat's eyes taking her in.

"What's wrong m'lady?"

She sighed.

"Nothing's wrong but it feels a lot like the calm before a storm. Can't you feel it on the breeze? A storm is coming and I'm not sure we'll be able to fight it."

Chat follows her example and looks over the city.

"What are you saying we are the purrfect pair. Nothing will stand in our way."

Ladybug flashed Chat a smile knowing he was try to break the mood she was in. She sighed before replying.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right. After all who else could deal with such an unlucky kitty?"

She laughed as Chat's expression playfully dropped.

"I'll have you know I haven't tripped over thin air in five days thank you very much."

The two heroes simply look at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting into laughter. Once they calm down again Ladybug sits, her feet dangling over the edge. Chat joins her as they both continue to stare out at the city.

"So Kitty you decided what museum exhibit you're going to use to write your history homework?"

"I was thinking the Dragon Stones from the Viking exhibit. According to the description apparently the stones emanate a feeling of life within. Reminded me of our miraculous stones."

"You know I was thinking of focusing on the same thing. Where did you hear about them?"

"Really? I found them on the museum website. What about you?"

"A poster. Honestly it felt like the picture was drawing me in for a few seconds."

"Maybe it was."

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir. Chat's eyes still focused on the city below.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well maybe the stones are calling you. People who have encountered the stones say they seem to contain life and you said you're drawn to them. Maybe they're miraculous stones, you know, without a protector."

Ladybug changes her focus onto the city, staring towards the museum.

"Maybe you're right. Tomorrow's Saturday and the paper isn't due till Monday, maybe we could meet up and take a look?"

Chat blinked and took a few seconds to understand what she was saying.

"Yeah sure. That would be great."

Ladybug shot him a big genuine smile before standing up. Chat soon followed her lead.

"Great. Let's meet up at the museum, say, ten o'clock?"

Chat's grin widened.

"Sounds purrfect M'lady."

"Great! It's a date. See you tomorrow Kitty."

With that Ladybug swung her yo-yo and gave Chat a wink before heading home. Leaving a very shocked cat behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hawkmoth stands in the center of the room and in the center of the light piercing through the window. He can feel it. A new power has entered the city. Maybe this power can help him towards his goal. Summoning one of his akuma he quickly sends it out to find the source of power. Maybe this time Ladybug and Chat Noir will have met their match.

* * *

Marinette stood with her back to the wall as she waited for Adrien. She was a little nervous as she had called the meeting a date. Her thoughts had been going wild since she returned home and realised what she said.

 _Oh god! What if he doesn't like me that way? What if I've messed up? Made him feel uncomfortable? He won't want to meet up with me! He won't want to be alone with me! Next he won't want to sit in front of me in class and will switch seats with Sabrina! Then he'll be near Chloe all the time! They'll talk! They'll laugh! He'll realise how much he loves her! He'll want her to be his partner fighting akuma's! He'll take it from me with a look of disgust! He'll give it to her and then they'll fight akuma together! They'll grow closer! He'll propose! They'll get married! Have children and live happily ever after! Whilst I'm forever alone helping my parents in their bakery!_

Tikki sat in her purse but pressed against the side so Marinette didn't feel alone and helps her calm down. She takes a few breathes and looks at the time again.

She was a little early but thankfully not overly so. Feeling her nerves get the better of her again she slides her bag off her shoulder and checks she has paper, pens etc. for the tenth time in probably twice as many minutes. Taking another breath she tried to channel her inner Ladybug. It may have even worked if Adrien hadn't arrived at that moment.

The blond ran over to her before stopping just in front, bending over as he catches his breath.

"Sorry… Was just… talking to… dad… apparently… I have… a photoshoot… at twelve. Also… he needed… the car… so… had to… walk but… ended up… running."

He looks up to met her eyes.

She knows her face is red and getting redder.

"Right! Ok! That's… that's great! I mean it's not great but at least we know. We still have time for our da- I mean-"

She cut of what she was saying as laughter filled the air. Focusing back on Adrien she saw him holding his sides as he laughs. After a moment he stops.

"Sorry. Let's go into the museum."

He turns and heads for the doors and she quietly follows behind. Hating herself slightly for becoming the stuttering mess she had been before. She jumps slightly when she feels something in her hand. As she looks down she sees Adrien's hand there, looking up her deep blue eyes meet his bright green and he gives her a small smile. Returning the smile she stands a little taller next to him.

 _After all I don't need to fear when my Chat's around._

She blushes slightly at the thought but continues to into the museum. Their hands never letting go.

Soon the two of them are in the Viking section. All wound the room was object from the viking era. Helmets and armour, weapons and jewelry. In the center was a boat and at the far end of the room was a wooden case.

Marinette and Adrien found themselves in front of the case without paying attention to the other items as though the stones were calling to them.. Inside the case sat eleven stones. The two large sat in the center like opposites. On black with a deep dark blue center whilst the other is white with a light blue center.

Surrounding the two sits nine smaller stones, spaced equally around. Before Marinette or Adrien could study the stones any more the sound of smashing glass startles them. They turn around just in time to see Hawkmoth descend on a cloud of black butterflies.

Both heroes stare as the villain floats down into the museum. Most people have ran or froze. Adrien and Marinette glance at each other before diving into the closet hiding place, which just so happened to be the cleaning cupboard. Once inside the two waste no time.

"You ready?"

"As always M'Lady."

"Tikki. Spots on."

"Plagg. Claws out."


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug and Chat Noir burst from the cupboard just in time to see Hawk Moth reach the Dragon Stones display.

"Looks like you were right Chat. Those rocks must be powerful if Hawk Moth has come personally to get them."

"Next time I might just keep my ideas to meowself."

The pair quickly charge Hawk Moth. Ladybug releases her yoyo, wrapping it around his wrist before pulling it, Unfortunately he had already grabbed the box and the action simply caused stones to scatter across the floor.

Hawkmoth turned his attention to collecting the stones, sending a wave of butterflies across the floor. One of the smaller rocks slid close to Ladybug but as she reached for it the butterflies swarmed around it.

"Chat can you distract Hawkmoth?"

"On it m'lady."

Chat leaped for Hawkmoth, taking the man by surprise. Unfortunately Hawkmoth was able to dodge the high flying feline and focused many of the butterflies on restraining him.

This gave Ladybug a chance to reach for the stone in front of her. Reaching over she was just able to tell the stone was brown with veins of red before touching it. As soon as her gloved hand touched it a bright white light consumed the room. Ladybug snatched her hand back to try and cover her eyes but still ended up blinking a few times to get her vision back.

The butterflies had stopped moving as had Hawkmoth and Chat Noir. In front of Ladybug where the stone had just been stood a figure but one unlike any they had ever seen even with all the akumas.

They stood tall, back straight. Their face was covered by a helmet, slits cut in for eyes, red horns at the top and seemed to be splashed with blue paint. They wore a thick brown fur coat and held a large staff. What caught everyone's attention though was the four large brown wings on the figure's back.

They looked around and appeared to be observing their surroundings. Each miraculous holder felt like they were being analysed in turn, Ladybug still on the floor after the flash of light, Hawkmoth and Chat Noir froze in combat, black butterflies all around them, before they seemed to notice the other stones on the floor.

Raising their staff a large gust of wind seemed to enter the exhibit. The wind blew most of the black butterflies back out of the window and scooped all the stones up off the ground.

The figure walked over to the box still upside down on the floor, picking it up the stones slowly floated back in their places.

Hawkmoth was the first to move quickly summoning enough butterflies to knock three of the stones from their path back to the box. Before anyone could recover he had regrouped the butterflies and disappeared through the broken window with the stones.

The figure stood with the open box facing the window four indents left empty. Ladybug and Chat quickly picked themselves up and slowly approached the figure. Ladybug hadn't used a lucky charm this time so was unable to fix the damage caused. Luckily due to the surprised figure nothing of the exhibit had been damaged or touched. The stones where the only thing that had been moved.

The figure closed the box and tucked it into their coat before turning to the hero pair and walked towards them. Ladybug and Chat Noir drop into defensive positions, unsure. The figure notices this and stands still before placing their staff on the floor and raising their hands showing they were unarmed. Relaxing the pair stand up and place their weapons away. Sharing a quick glance Ladybug stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Ladybug and this is Chat Noir. You are…"

The figure took a step forward, they were clearly speaking but neither hero was able to understand them.

"Errr do you speak french?"

They could hear the figure responding but couldn't understand the language. The hero's look at each other confused and unsure what to do. A cough come from behind the two, alerting them of another's presence. Master Fu stood there in his usual hawaiian shirt and three-quarter length trousers.

" _Ah, Storm Cutter. It is nice to see you again. It has been a while. Come it is not safe to stay here._ Ladybug, Chat Noir meet me back at my house please"

The hero's nod in response as the stranger follows Master Fu, clearly talking like old friends.

"Any idea what language they are talking?"

Ladybug glances at Chat Noir before responding.

"Not a clue. Come on let's get out of here before anyone else returns."

The pair quickly split and exit the museum and change back before meeting around the corner.

Once ready Marinette starts walking down the lanes and streets until she arrives at a little house. Knocking the door the pair quickly entered. Master Fu was waiting for them in his kitchen.

"Ah Marinette, Adrien you've made it. Good good. Please have a seat."

Marinette and Adrien quickly sit and make themselves comfortable. Tikki and Plagg appear from their hiding spots before taking a seat on the cushion provided, joining Wazz.

"Let me guess you're wondering who that stranger was. Tell me what do you remember before they appeared?"

"That's simple Chat was distracting Hawkmoth as I reached for one of the stones. As soon as I touched the stone though there was this flash of light. The where the stone had just been was them, just stood there."

Marinette quickly responded. Adrien had been looking around the room before asking the biggest question on his mind.

"Where are they?"

Master Fu chuckles a little.

"Valka is in the other room tending to Cloud Jumper at the moment. She will be joining us shortly."

Just then one of the doors opened and a middle aged women walked into the room. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a plain brown t-shirt. Her brown hair was braided into a single braid that reached the back of her knees. Her green eyes rested on each of the teens before she smiled at them.

"Sorry about earlier it takes awhile for everything to settle once awakened."

The pair stared at her in shock as she spoke french as clear as them. Valka quickly crossed the room and sat down beside Master Fu.

"I'm sure you have some questions but let me try to sum everything up first. Any questions you have after that I will answer. Is that alright?"

Marinette nodded she was willing to wait and listen before asking questions. Adrien however had one question that had to be answered.

"How are you speaking such fluent french? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Valka simply chuckled.

"Well that is a long story, but I suppose we have the time. My name is Valka Haddock. I was once the wife to a viking chief known as Stoik the Vast. Although I haven't lived them all, I am around 1000 years old."


	6. Chapter 6

" _Over 1000 years ago a group of sailors found a group of islands between Scotland and Norway. These sailors landed and made the islands their home. Each island ended up with it's own tribe._

 _Soon after the sailors discovered a new type of 'pest'. Dragons rained fire down on each village pillaging food and destroying ships and defenses._

 _Why didn't the sailors leave? Well they were stubborn and several generations later we were still at war with the fire breathing devils._

 _One of the islands was called Berk. the tribe that lived there was known as the Hairy Hooligans. This was the island we called home. I had always been a little different from the other vikings but was respected for my fighting abilities. I didn't believe the dragons were the 'evil devils' the others believed them to be, but every time I tried to explain I was ignored or scoffed at. Eventually I fell in love and married the to-be-chief, Stoik the Vast._

 _For many years we lived happily together but had not been blessed with a child. The entire time dragon raids were happening all around us. Eventually I fell pregnant but i gave birth early and the babe was small and weak, a little hiccup as we called them. Many were afraid he would die at a young age but Stoik he was stubborn and told them he would be the strongest of them all one day, just they wait and see._

 _Unfortunately I never did. Not really._

 _Within a year of Hiccup's birth, yes we did call him Hiccup tradition you see, a dragon broke into our home and I charged into protect my son but the dragon wasn't attacking. It was looking at Hiccup and I realised everything I believed about dragons was true. They weren't the fire breathing devils everyone claimed them to be. Then the dragon noticed me, accidently cutting Hiccup causing him to cry out._

 _Stoik must have heard Hiccup crying, or saw the house burning and rushed in with his usual war cry. The dragon reacted by grabbing me and flew away from the island. Oh don't worry he never meant to hurt me. He just believed I belonged at the nest of the great bewilderbeast and that's where I lived for the next 20 years learning all the species and secrets of the dragons._

 _After the 20 years I got a shock as Hiccup arrived at the nest soon followed by Stoik. You should have seen their faces when they realised who I was and for a few moments we were together again._

 _A family again._

 _Unfortunately the gods had other plans and now longer than a day later Stoik was killed by Hiccup's own dragon. The bewilderbeast had been killed to. Losing two leaders in one day had effects. Eventually Hiccup took the role of chief and was able to protect everyone and every dragon._

 _Peace once again claimed the island. Dragons and vikings living together. No more fighting, well a little fighting we are vikings after all._

 _Then one day a viking found these stones, we had no idea what we had stumbled upon. Each of the dragon riders grabbed one and the next thing I remember was darkness._

 _It was like a dreamless sleep drifting in the darkness for an undefined amount of time. All I knew was Cloudjumper, yes he was the dragon that took me in the first place and became my partner, was by my side the entire time._

 _After a while there was this flash of white light. Suddenly I was standing beside a river with a much younger Master Fu stood in front of me. I could feel that me and Cloudjumper were connected differently. Before we were one soul but to separate beings and now we were one being, one soul but two minds._

 _Master Fu and I talked for a while before deciding to try and find the other stones. Master Fu found me through his miraculous. Apparently he felt drawn towards the river then towards one stone in particular._

 _Once he touched the stone I appeared. We spent the next 25 years searching for the other stones. Eventually we found all those in the box. We planned on touching each of them and slowly introducing them to the modern world. Though i started to notice things, such as in the 25years I hadn't aged a day whilst Master Fu, though aging slowly, still showed physical aging._

 _We believed this was due to me being in the stone. I also found I could control the wind and storms. Anyway randomly one day I blinked and suddenly I was floating in darkness again. I didn't know for how long or why but the next thing I know I'm stood in that room with you on the floor dear, you fighting the other miraculous holder and seeing the dragon stones scattered everywhere._

 _My first instinct was to gather the other stones."_

Valka looks at the two teens sat across from her.

"And that's my story. At least most of what I can tell you."

Valka looked towards Master Fu. He nodded before speaking.

"The day you returned to your stone state someone stole the Dragon Stones. It is why I know hide the other miraculous' away. A safety precaution so they don't get stolen."

Adrien and Marinette sit wide eyed after listening to Valka's story.

"So the stones truly are miraculous' then?"

Valka nodded.

"From what we can tell yes."

"Then what happens to the stone once you're out of it?"

Valka thinks for a moment.

"I believe the stone is now inside me, a part of me. I am the miraculous as I am a part of Cloudjumper."

"That remind me can we meet CLoudjumper?"

Valka smiles.

"Oh sure. He means no harm, come this way."

The three stand up and valka slides the door open. Whatever Marinette and Adrien had been expecting it hadn't been that. In the center of the room stood a giant brown dragon with red horns on it's head and four wings on it's back.

"Meet CLoudjumper a Storm Cutter dragon. He's a bit big now but we learnt a trick to make him as small as your kawami."

Then just like that Cloudjumper seemed to disappear before a smaller version appeared on Valka's shoulder.

"What can I say. Once you earn a dragon's trust, loyalty and friendship the impossible becomes possible."


End file.
